


Poszukując Zbawienia

by Mysliwa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ja, Dean Winchester, pokonuję tę drogę samotnie. Podróżuje przez moje piekło. Pokonuje moje własne demony a moim jedynym celem jest zbawienie… Ja, Dean Winchester odszukam mą skradzioną duszę, posługując się łaską Bożą, lecz gdy to zrobię, zaprzysięgam się zemścić. Ja, Dean Winchester…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Poruszał się z gracją, nie wydając z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Żaden liść, ani gałązka pod jego stopą nie miały prawa nawet zaszeleścić. Czarny płaszcz powiewał na wietrze układając się w tajemnicze fale, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie cień. Za pazuchą, ściskał wyrzeźbiony uchwyt z kości słoniowej. Skrawek srebrnego sztyletu odbijał światło księżyca, który zawitał na niebie. Big Ben wybijał właśnie północ, gdy blondyn zbliżył się do kobiety. Szła samotnie przez ściśle przylegające do siebie uliczki. Długa szara spódnica przecierała londyńskie brukowce, czasami odsłaniając ciemniejsze pantofle. Kobieta poprawiła swoją narzutę koloru krzepniętej krwi i nie wiele się domyślając, przyśpieszyła. Winchester dorównywał jej kroku. Niczym cień szedł za nią wystukując jedynie jednolity rytm obcasem lewego buta z ukrytym ostrzem. Nieustannie zbliżał się do celu, czując już tą słodką woń. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści powodując ból w palcach. Nie odczuwał go, nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Wszystkie jego zmysły były skierowane ku brunetce; wzrokiem pochłaniał każdy cal jej ciała, węchem zatracał się w jaśminowych perfumach, słuchem skupiał się na równomiernych uderzeniach jej obcasów… dotyk. Jedyne czego mu brakowało… Jedyne czego pragnął… musiał to odczuć. Musiał pod opuszkami palców poczuć jej kasztanowe włosy, chciał pochłaniać każdy milimetr jej ciała… Odwróciła się. Spojrzała w jego stronę ze strachem w oczach, znała już swój los. Wiedziała co ją czeka. Rzucił się w pogoń za tą niezwykle głupią kobietą zapędzając ją w ślepą uliczkę. Uderzyła o ścianę napierając na nią. Chcąc aby ustąpiła jej miejsca do dalszej ucieczki. Szara suknia unosiła się szybko na jej dekolcie odsłaniając największe atuty. Stanął naprzeciw z szarmanckim uśmiechem. Spojrzał w jej oczy szukając zbawienia. Potrzebował go. Poszukiwał oczu, które zwróciły by mu jego duszę. Kobieta otworzyła wystraszone powieki ukazując mu równie co włosy, kasztanowe oczy.  
-Boże, miej ją w swej opiece.

Czas Zgonu - 00:21


	2. Zakon Czarnego Krzyża

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polecam podczas czytania, puścić sobie tą piosenkę https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=110&v=i5Kwf_nNmGI <3

Woda spływała po jego dłoniach tworząc nurt rzeczny łączący się ze szkarłatem. Lewą dłonią przesunął po prawej zmywając resztki z obu, odtwarzając wszystko w myślach. Uśmiechnął się parszywie myśląc o wszystkich uczuciach towarzyszących mu przy tych zdarzeniach. Niepewność przy znalezieniu ofiary, radość przy gonitwie i wściekłość gdy jej oczy były… zwyczajne. Potem była już tylko szlachetna czerwień zlewająca się z innymi kolorami. Sięgnął do metalowego kurka zakręcając strumień i wycierając ręce w jedwabny ręcznik o czarnym odcieniu. Spojrzał w lustro poprawiając włosy. Dochodziła godzina czwarta nad ranem, słońce zalewało jego skromne mieszkanie wlewając się przez nie zasłonięte szyby. Niedługo będzie musiał pojawić się na służbie. Uniósł pusty wzrok ku lustrze spoglądając w głęboką zieleń. Poszukiwał choć iskry, chociażby skrawka własnej duszy zaprzedanej lata temu. Uderzył pięścią w tafle tworząc wodospad drobnych kryształów, mieniących się w odcieniach szarości i lapisu. Sięgnąwszy za pozostałe odłamki, wyjął z szafki bandaż i obwinął nim sobie dłoń cicho przy tym wzdychając i szepcząc:  
-In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen* 

~~*~~

Uniósł wzrok ponad wysoki, wykonany z ciemnego drewna krucyfiks w myślach przeklinając istotę Boską. Modlitwy do Boga przestały mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, w jego świecie Bóg istniał, lecz nie był zainteresowany ludzkim bytem. Dawno przestał liczyć na jego pomoc i wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. W wieku piętnastu lat złożył śluby i dołączył do Zakonu Czarnego Krzyża. Pojął swój los we własne ręce, studiując każde pytanie i szukając na nie odpowiedzi. Kątem oka dostrzegł znajomą postać. Powstał z klęczek i udał się do siedzib zakonnych gdzie spodziewał się spotkania. Pchnął masywne drzwi, które otworzyły się pod jego ciężarem wydając z siebie dźwięk wskazujące na ich sporawy wiek.  
-Lilith - Odezwał się szorstkim i zdartym głosem, który roznosił się po obszernym pomieszczeniu. Wypełniał je, odpijając się od ścian i osaczając ich. Podszedł bliżej do kobiety odzianej jedynie w białą suknie. Blondynka nie odezwała się ani słowem, jedynie podeszła do niego powabnym krokiem i podała mu pożółkłą kopertę. Przystanęła obok niego zniżając swój ton do szeptu  
-On czeka… - Zniknęła. Winchester wsunął kawałek papieru za koszulę mnąc go delikatnie. Kolejna podpowiedź, kolejna wskazówka do zagadki. Wyszedł z zakonu przechodząc między mężczyznami odzianymi w czerń. Czarne krzyże na szarych koszulach osaczały go, a anioły z obrazów spoglądały na niego groźnie. Czuł, że to miejsce będzie dla niego domem a także grobem. Miejscem jego narodzin oraz jego śmierci.  
Znalazł się na zewnątrz, słońce zawisło tuż nad jego głową. Zarzucił czarny kaptur i włożył ręce w kieszenie płaszczu, żaden człowiek nie odważył się spojrzeć na jego twarz. Płaszcz zakrywał jego osobę pozbawioną emocji.  
Szedł zamyślony, gdy nagle wpadła na niego kobieta. Pod wpływem jego wielkiej ilości mięśni, przez co i masy rudowłosa opadła na ziemie, przerażonym wzrokiem spoglądając na innych ludzi. Wszyscy odwzajemniali wzrok, lecz nikt nie odważył się podejść.  
-Ja… ja… - Zdążyła wydukać nim blondyn wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Tłum zamarł oczekując tryskającej krwi, lecz zamiast tego zobaczyli tylko rudą burzę wstającą z ziemi.  
-Dziękuję - Uśmiechnęła się ukazując rząd perłowych zębów. Potem popełniła najgorszy błąd jaki mogła… spojrzała na jego twarz. Ujrzała spod kaptura jedynie twarz pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji. Jakby patrzyła na rzeźbę, lecz jego oczy… spoglądał na nią niczym głodny wilk na swoją ofiarę. Odwróciła się sądząc, że się uratuje i odeszła z przerażoną miną. Pozwolił jej, nie był wygłodniałym wilkiem. Przypominał bardziej zwierze szukające zabawy. Bawił się ze swoimi ofiarami atakując je i dając im nadzieje na ucieczkę. Odszedł w przeciwną stronę poprawiając jedynie kaptur i wszedł w wąską uliczkę. Szedł brukowanymi drogami wyczuwając jej obecność. Zbliżał się, wiedział to. Wsłuchując się w jakiekolwiek odgłosy spoza jego własnego umysłu skręcił i dostrzegł rudowłosą. Zabawa się zaczęła…

 

-Sub Tuum Praesidium Configimus Sancta Dei Genitrix** - Słysząc to, odwróciła się spoglądając w ciemność. Mgła spowiła powoli podłoże wokół niej. Krzyk uwiązł jej w gardle, a nogi ugięły się powalając ją na ziemie. Jedyne co mogła zobaczyć to ciemność.  
-Nostras Deprecationes Ne Despicias In Necessitatibus Nostris - Okrążył ją i zbliżając się. Chciał widzieć strach, pragnął ujrzeć gasnącą nadzieję. Nie polował, bawił się. Podszedł bliżej szepcząc  
-Sed A Peiculis Cunctis Libera Nos Semper Virgo Gloriosa At Benedicta - Stał od niej zaledwie pare metrów. Spojrzała na niego z łzami w oczach  
-Proszę… - Bliżej  
-Błagam! - Wyciągnął sztylet ofiarny i zbliżył do gładkiej jak pergamin skóry. Krzyczała, lecz nikt nie słyszał. Świat był głuchy na ludzkie błagania, więc Winchester był taki sam. Jedno przesunięcie dłoni i ukazał mu się szkarłatny wodospad…

~~*~~

Zostawił bezwładne ciało w zapomnianej przez żywego ducha uliczce i poszedł do znanej w całym Londynie tawerny. Przesiadywał tam większość swojego czasu zapijając pustkę. Niekiedy podchodziły do niego “grzeszne niewiasty” które były po prostu dziwkami.  
-Witaj dżentelmenie, może udamy się na górę, do mojej sypialni? - Starała się udawać mowę zakonu. Wszyscy mężczyźni znajdujący się tam, mówili dziwnymi słowami, lecz nie Dean. Miał on własne słownictwo, które tym razem postanowił złamać i odgrywać swoją rolę  
-Wybacz moja droga, muszę się udać na oczyszczenie mej duszy z grzechów i winy jaka spoczywa na mych barkach od wielu pokoleń. - Odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie, co speszyło kobietę która odeszła do innego klienta. Zadowolony podniósł kufel opróźniając go na raz. Rozejrzał się dookoła przeszukując wzrokiem wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Gdy jego sokoli wzrok nie pojął niczego dziwnego, wyjął kopertę. Delikatnie, starając się nie uszkodzić zawartości otwarł ją i spojrzał na jeden krótki wyraz zapisany eleganckim, dobrze mu znanym pismem;  
“On”

 

 

*W Imię Ojca I Syna I Ducha Świętego Amen  
** Pod twoją obronę uciekamy się święta Boża rodzicielko naszymi prośbami racz nie gardzić w potrzebach naszych, ale od wszelakich złych przygód racz nas zawsze wybawiać. O Panno chwalebna i błogosławiona.


End file.
